


That One Time Tsukishima Had Feelings or Something

by eccentrick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, and everyone is gay, basically Tsukishima is jealous, im sorry you had to see things in this hinata, yamaguchi is a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrick/pseuds/eccentrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima prided himself in being indifferent to anything and everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Tsukishima Had Feelings or Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueBabyKangaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBabyKangaroo/gifts).



> I hope everyone is in character!!! I haven't watched the second season yet, I've only seen seen spoilers on tumblr, so I'm not sure what honorifics Yachi uses, and I'm too lazy to look lol. 
> 
> I got this idea while talking to my bro who loves Tsukishima, Joey, @BlueBabyKangaroo. We were bouncing ideas off each other and somehow I created this. 
> 
> Also thank you Jazz, @jazzstardust, for the editing this and putting up with my whining and constant fangirling. Ily~~

Tsukishima prided himself in being indifferent to anything and everything, if one can be both indifferent and prideful at the same time. If he didn't like you, you'd sure as hell know, but if he did feel some slight inclination towards you as a friend, it would be very hard to see. Therefore, Tsukishima didn't have much in terms of friends, more like admirers. Tsukishima Kei was just downright aloof, sarcastic, and cynical.

The only person he ever counted on was Yamaguchi, who was somewhat of a pest at the beginning, but a loyal friend nevertheless. The blond might even consider Yamaguchi the person closest to him who was not forced to know him. Yamaguchi stayed by his side out of free will, maybe even a feeling of debt and gratitude. He was like a puppy, following him around with complete dedication.

At least he used to.

Yamaguchi was growing, evolving. Tsukishima knew he should be happy about this, and on the surface he was (as "happy" as Tsukishima ever got). But if you scratched at that surface, dug deeper, you'd find a storm of petty jealousy and bitterness. Tsukishima had always counted on Yamaguchi to be there right beside him with that look of a co-conspirator, a person, should he ever need to let the clash of emotions and discontent he felt out, who would lend an ear, happily even.

But as of lately, Yamaguchi, the brunet who has finally begun to come out of his shell, had drifted. Or more accurately, was no longer dependent on Tsukishima to scare off any potential bullies and keep him company. The smaller male had gotten closer to the others in the volleyball club, had even gotten together with their cute manager, Yachi, and was all around enjoying himself. Tsukishima himself was evolving too, but he couldn't help but feel a bit left behind.

Whenever Yamaguchi would skip walking home with him in favor of escorting Yachi home, he could feel claws digging at his insides, leaving a trail of resentment, and he got irrationally angry. The tall teen didn't do anger. It was too tiring and futile.

So when Yamaguchi offered to walk Yachi home as usual, and she politely and profusely apologized as she turned down said offer, Tsukishima felt his eyes narrow in suspicion. Something was off, fishy. Usually Yachi happily and excitingly accepted, giggling in her own cute way. She'd go over and tell Kiyoko goodbye, donned her backpack in such a juvenile way, and they were off. Of course, they'd ask Tsukishima if he wanted to come along, but not being inclined to be the third wheel, he always rejected. It'd become sort of a routine. Claws in his stomach, Yamaguchi politely asking if he wanted to join as he held onto the smaller blonde's hand, and Tsukishima declining. He'd rather be alone than to see other people happy.

A feeling in his gut told him something wasn't right, but Tsukishima ignored whatever his intuition warned him about. It was none of his business anyway, no use wasting time on trivial matters not pertaining to him.

The next practice, after the incident, was not quite finished when Hinata groaned out complaints of the night's homework. Of course, being himself, Tsukishima had to make a comment on the ginger's intelligence. Then, Hinata being Hinata tried to fight him. He and Yamaguchi just snickered, but expectantly, Daichi yelled at the both of them, Hinata and Tsukishima, to run a few laps around the gym.

Disgruntled, he had no choice but to follow orders, as he was smart enough not to evoke the wrath of their captain. The red headed decoy had whined and shivered at the prospect of being out there alone with the middle blocker however.

Without much complaining after that, they proceeded to follow orders, forcing their sweaty tired bodies to quicken to a brisk jog outside, wind biting at their damp bodies. It was just getting dark, casting sharp shadows everywhere, but still light enough for the mercury lights to be dim.

Hinata, always in a hurry, ran ahead of him, exclaiming he'd beat Tsukishima, but the long limbed teen kept his same lazy jog. Tsukishima turned the corner lazily, he almost tripped over a frozen Hinata. He was tensed, facing the blond, mouth open in shock.

"You...might not want to...turn the other corner." Hinata whispered, a eerie look in his eyes, the breeze jostling the unruly wisps of hair framing his face.

"Oi, what are you talking about?" He snarled, irked that Hinata was slowing him down (not that he was in much of a hurry anyway). And he didn't like the creepy look in Hinata's eye, like the ginger had seen a ghost.

"Luckily, they didn't hear me." The midget continued, sounding just as bewildered.

"They?" 

Hinata nodded. 

"Well, whatever. You're already costing me more effort with your idiocy-"

"Hey!"

"So I'm not going to let you slow me down." With that, he circled around Hinata, the ginger trying to hold him back, whispering words the taller teen couldn't understand. 

Tsukishima's long legs carried him around the corner, after he shook off a persistent short stack, in mere seconds. Though, he couldn't help but be a little cautious. What he found at the other side caused him to freeze in mid stride before he ducked back behind the other wall, undetected.

Yachi had her back against the wall, her arms outstretched around Kiyoko's neck. Her hair was in its usually half ponytail, only messier, out of place, and her face was completely red, as were her swollen lips. Kiyoko, their usually shy and proper senpai, looked like she was about to lean back in for another kiss before she spotted what must have been Tsukishima's shadow. Her face bled into a deep crimson, and she looked down, while Yachi yelped and tried to make herself smaller.

Tsukishima was thankful for his poker face at that moment, for it didn't show the shock and betrayal he was feeling, though he felt the heat on his cheeks to know he was blushing.

"T-t-tsukishima-kun, I-I can ex-"

"Tch." He ignored Yachi's high pitched voice, as he turned and walked away. 

He almost ran into the still dumb founded Hinata again, but he managed to stop in time, and dragged the ginger back into the gym with him.

The rest of the practice, he was absent minded, letting balls go through his blocks, his receiving suffering as well, and he refused to look at either of the team's managers. The four, Yachi, Kiyoko, Hinata, and himself made the whole gym atmosphere tense, everyone's performance lacking. He almost felt bad for how much Kageyama was yelling at Hinata. Almost.

Noticing his darkening mood, Yamaguchi hovered over him, his hands always close, always pulling away before he touched Tsukishima, like it might upset the taller middle blocker. Tsukishima felt the need to reassure the brunet that he didn't do anything wrong, that he wouldn't push Yamaguchi away, but Tsukishima couldn't be sure how Yamaguchi would react if he was being honest with himself. Every time he looked at Yamaguchi, he felt anger and betrayal and guilt, all foreign emotions to him, as he was one to avoid such hot blooded feelings. He wasn't Kageyama or Hinata.

This time when Yamaguchi asked him if he wanted to walk home together, as he held Yachi's hand, Tsukishima accepted before he could stop himself. They were both surprised. Yachi was much more anxious than usual, making sure not to look at him as she looked closer and closer to self combustion. Tsukishima felt some satisfaction at her discomfort.

The rest of the walk home was chilly and awkward, Yachi trying to fill the stagnant air with her lively chatter, which was mostly just her stuttering and laughing off key. For the first time, Tsukishima wanted to tell her to shut the fuck up, that he didn't need to hear her listless attempts of diffusing the situation. As if she wasn't guilty of cheating on his best friend.

Tsukishima almost put his headphones on, but didn't; he just didn't want to see the look of hurt on Yamaguchi's face. The statement would be more of a bother than it was worth, so he mostly pretended the two weren't there.

"W-well, t-th-this is my stop, I'll see Yamaguchi-kun and Tsukishima-san tomorrow! Nice practice today!" Oh, so he was _-san_ now.

"Bye, Yachi-chan." Yamaguchi responded, his eyes confused as Yachi booked it for her front door, almost forgetting to close the door or take her shoes off in her haste. How pathetic.

"I wonder if something happened with Kiyoko-senpai..." the brunet mumbled.

Tsukishima looked away, his hands fighting each other behind his back.

"Who cares." He stated firmly, the sneer obvious in his tone.

Yamaguchi tilted his head. "What's wrong, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima kept his eyes straight ahead.

"I do not know what you mean," was his clipped retort.

He could tell that his best friend had been waiting for his usual "shut up, Yamaguchi" by his stance. Tsukishima was a horrible person, he knew then.

"What do you think of Yachi?"

The brunet startled. "Eh?"

Tsukishima resisted clicking his tongue, "You're the one who's been dating her, so I was just wondering how it was going. I guess I won't ask again."

"Huh, what no. I was just confused there for a second, you've never asked about my life like that." His friend laughed, rubbing the back of his head. _A sign of discomfort and/or nervousness._

They walked in silence for a few beats.

"Yachi-chan is pretty shy, and she's always down on herself and anxious. But, I think she's a wonderful, kind person. Why do you ask?"

"We can agree to disagree then," he spat, "And no reason."

He sped up, getting angry all over again at Yamaguchi's words. No _nice_ person would cheat on the their significant other, no matter the age, unless it was agreed upon between both or more parties. And what Yachi was doing was _cheating_. Yachi was _cheating on his best friend._

The blond realized the brunet wasn't beside him before he turned the corner, Yamaguchi still above the closest lamp post, fists clenched at his side.

"What's your problem?" Yamaguchi asked, expression unreadable for once.

"What?"

The freckled teen swallowed before continuing, "Since yesterday, after practice, you've been much more irritable. You even got angry at Suga-san today! And now you're angry at Yachi-chan for no reason!"

"Ha, you know nothing."

Yamaguchi set his teeth determinedly, eyes intense. "I know more than you think. You're not as unreadable as you assume, or as emotionless as you want to come off!"

"If you know me so well, what about your little cheater of a girlfriend, Yachi-chan!"

Yamaguchi froze, eyes widened and jaw slack.

"Yeah. If you want to know what's wrong with me, ask your supposed girlfriend. When Daichi-san forced me and the airhead to run a few laps around the gym building, we ran into your little blonde ditz kissing Kiyoko-senpai! She's not as innocent as you think!" Tsukishima drew back when his voice raised above his usual monotone.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

He left Yamaguchi at their usual stop, not even waiting for the brunet to say his goodbyes before he put his headphones on and walked off.

《¤》 《¤》 《¤》

"What do you want?"

Tsukishima was not too surprised when Yamaguchi showed up at his house that weekend, since they didn't have any school or club activities. His mom, adoring Yamaguchi, had let the brunet right in, only giving a few seconds warning that he was here.

"Um, I wanted to clear up the misunderstanding we had yesterday." Yamaguchi told him boldly.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do, and it's not what you think."

Tsukishima let out a mirthless laugh, "Ha, yeah right."

"Just listen for once instead of deciding on your own what other people think and know!"

After a silent minute, the tense air lessened just a bit for Tsukishima to calm down. The night before he had thought over why he was so worked up about this, even before the situation a few days ago. Tsukishima had always had an underlining resentment towards Yachi, and now he was both calm and anxious when he realized why.

He sighed, "There you go being cool again. I guess I'll have to hear you out now."

Yamaguchi relaxed, shoulders slumped in relief, before he sat down on Tsukishima's bed without permission.

"Well... I already knew about Yachi and Kiyoko-senpai." Yamaguchi started, ignoring Tsukishima's shift in surprise. "They are very... discreet. I'm pretty close to Yachi-chan, and I learned about the relationship by accident. And afterwards I offered to be a cover for them, since Kiyoko-senpai is older and also the same gender as Yachi-chan."

"So they're using you?" 

The predicament was only a little better than he thought. And he wanted to laugh at how "discreet" those two were when they were making out on school grounds, while the team was practicing no less!

"No! I offered." Yamaguchi looked down, playing with his fingers in much the same way as Tsukishima did. "And... I know a bit of what they're feeling and going through, so being a help is always nice. I hope you won't tell anyone yet and won't treat them any different."

"You mean now that I know they're gay and together? I couldn't care less." _Since I'm the same way._ "And I already know about Suga-san and Daichi-san, so it's not like I'm against it. Besides, I might be petty and mean sometimes, but I'm not a bigot."

" _Sometimes_...?"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki!"

Yamaguchi giggled, whose body deflated of any nervousness, before he fell back onto Tsukishima's bed, sighing in content. Comfortable stillness followed.

"So, you were worried about me?" Yamaguchi broke the silence with a tentative question, or at least pseudo-shy, because the taller could tell by the freckle's tone that he was teasing.

"I never said that. I just didn't want it to annoy me, so I had to know the truth." Tsukishima mumbled while adjusting his glasses.

"Sure, Tsukki, you're such a tsudere!"

"Are you ever going to shut up," came his horrified response. And yes, he might be blushing, but that meant nothing.

Tsukishima enjoyed the warmth between them that afternoon into the early evening when his mother called them down for dinner. He was almost afraid of disturbing this new balance they had reached, but Tsukishima knew he would need to tell Yamaguchi about his feelings sooner or later, or else he'd regret it. 

 _Maybe after the tournament_ , he reasoned, _I don't want to hinder either of our performances if our relationship were to sour_.

Yeah, he'd definitely confess soon.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked this! I love writing from Tsukishima's pov and I feel like he'd be so fucking dense when it came to personal shit like this. Please comment, I live for comments they're so rare for me, so anything is appreciated. 
> 
> eccentrick-stardust is Jazz and I's tumblr, come and talk to me if ya want!


End file.
